Szablon:News/archiwum24
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 2011 Luty 120px|right *Niegroźny uraz Matriego :Jak się okazuje, uraz którego nabawił się grywający w Juventusie Alessandro Matri podczas starcia z Interem Mediolan nie jest groźny i piłkarz wróci do gry w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Alessandro Matri przeszedł badania radiologiczne, gdyż podczas meczu z Interem uskarżał się na ból żeber. USG i radiografia wykazały, że doszło do niewielkiego rozproszenia mięśni międzyżebrowych i bóle w przeciągu tygodnia powinny ustąpić. Matri został bohaterem derbów Włoch, w których to Juve właśnie po jego bramce wygrało z ekipą Nerazzurrich 1:0. *Leonardo: Jestem dość zadowolony :Trener Interu Mediolan Leonardo pozytywnie wypowiadał się o swoim zespole mimo porażki w niedzielnym spotkaniu z Juventusem Turyn. Brazylijski szkoleniowiec widział pozytywy w grze swojej drużyny i ma nadzieję, że lepszy rezultat osiągnie w kolejnym meczu z Fiorentiną. Mieliśmy problemy ze stwarzaniem sobie sytuacji w pierwszej połowie. Juventus zagrał bardzo dobrze, był zjednoczony i ciężko było się przez nich przedrzeć. Po przerwie zagraliśmy o wiele lepiej, cały czas atakowaliśmy, ale Juve grało dobrze w obronie. Eto'o nie był problemem, ogólnie zbyt wolno wymienialiśmy piłkę, więc napastnicy nie mieli wystarczającego wsparcia. Spodziewałem się, że Juventus zagra dobrze, ponieważ było widać, że ostatnio wyglądali coraz lepiej. Po niedzielnej porażce Inter traci osiem punktów do prowadzącego w tabeli Milanu. - To nic nie zmienia. Można popatrzeć na wyniki z ostatnich tygodni. Jesteśmy zespołem, który zawsze walczy i w środę, przeciwko Fiorentinie będziemy mieli kolejną szansę - mówił Brazylijczyk. Zobaczyłem pozytywny występ, szczególnie w drugiej połowie i jestem dość zadowolony. Zabrakło nam jednak wyrazistości i nie graliśmy w naszym normalnym tempie. 120px|right *Del Neri: To może być nowy rozdział :To może być początek nowego rozdziału'' - tak skomentował zwycięstwo swojego zespołu nad Interem Mediolan trener Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri. W niedzielnym meczu obu drużyn, Stara Dama przed własną publicznością wygrała skromnie 1:0, dzięki trafieniu Alessandro Matriego. Udowodniliśmy, że jesteśmy silni zarówno pod względem psychologicznym i moralnym. To zwycięstwo może mieć decydujące znaczenie w otwarciu nowego rozdziału w naszym sezonie. Przyjście Alessandro Matriego, Luki Toniego i Andrei Barzagliego w styczniu dodało nowej siły do drużyny. Drużyna jest teraz bardziej skupiona i precyzyjna. Możemy mieć problemy, ale dostajemy to, na co zasługujemy. Piłka nożna bazuje na zdobywaniu bramek, a to staje się trudne, kiedy wszyscy napastnicy są kontuzjowani. Razem z Matrim ponownie odkryliśmy naszą odwagę i walczymy cały czas o zwycięstwo. Pokonaliśmy bardzo silną drużynę i jesteśmy z tego bardzo dumni. *Serie A (25/38): Juventus 1-0 Inter :Spotkanie w ogólnym rozrachunku nieco zawiodło, jednak po jego zakończeniu cieszą się tylko kibice Juventusu. Bianconeri zwyciężyli nieco pozbawiony barw Inter po bramce Alessandro Matriego z pierwszej połowy. :'''Juventus - Inter 1-0 (1-0) :bramka: 30' Matri :Juventus: Buffon - Sorensen, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Krasic, Aquilani, Felipe Melo (75' Sissoko), Marchisio (73' Pepe) - Matri, Toni (66' Iaquinta) :Inter: Julio Cesar - Maicon, Ranocchia, Cordoba, Zanetti - Kharja (61' Pandev), Motta, Cambiasso (74' Nagatomo) - Sneijder - Eto'o, Pazzini :żółte kartki: 79' Sissoko - 88' Zanetti, 90' Motta :sędzia: Paolo Valeri 120px|right *Barzagli: To będzie otwarty i bardzo ważny mecz :Całe Włochy żyją niedzielnym starciem Juventusu Turyn z Interem Mediolan. Te konfrontacje od zawsze elektryzują Półwysep Apeniński, a od pamiętnej afery Calciopoli jeszcze nabrały większego znaczenia. Andrea Barzagli po raz pierwszy weźmie udział w takiej konfrontacji. To będzie wspaniały mecz. Inter przeżywał trudne chwile na początku sezonu, ale po przyjściu Leonardo odnalazł się i włączył się do walki o scudetto. Z drugiej strony Juventus ostatnio zalicza dobre występy. Także w Palermo, pomimo porażki. W Cagliari można było zobaczyć prawdziwy Juventus. Niedzielne starcie będzie otwarte, bardzo ważne dla obu ekip. Inter chce pozostać w walce o scudetto, a my chcemy kontynuować dobre wyniki po zwycięstwie nad Cagliari. *Luigi Del Neri: Musimy wygrać, aby znów konkurować :Luigi Del Neri zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Juventus Turyn czeka bardzo trudne zadanie. Chociaż trener Starej Damy obawia się Interu Mediolan, to zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego podopieczni ten mecz po prostu muszą wygrać. Musimy wygrać, aby wrócić do bycia konkurencyjnym. Inter jest najsilniejszym zespołem na świecie i na pewno są zmotywowani do tego aby wygrać i zrobią wszystko co tylko możliwe, aby właśnie tak się stało. Toni - Matri? Wydaje mi się, że równie dobrze funkcjonował w Cagliari atak Nene - Matri, ale najważniejsza jest sama świadomość. Rywalizacja Pazzini - Matri? Mam nadzieję, że z tej dwójki lepszym okaże się być Matri, który mógłby kontynuować to co już zapoczątkował, bo to bardzo ważne w piłce nożnej. Matri jest bardzo ważny dla Juventusu, ale i Pazzini chce zdobyć kolejne gole i to już w najbliższą niedziele. Chiellini na lewej obronie? W chwili obecnej występuje na tej pozycji z konieczności. Dopóki nie wyleczą się inni piłkarze, którzy mogą grać na skrzydle, to na tej pozycji będzie występował Chiellini. Marchisio? Mogę go wykorzystywać także przy ustawieniu 4-4-2, o czym świadczy także fakt, że strzelił już pięć bramek w lidze. Wystarczy popatrzeć jak się spisuje żeby zrozumieć, że jeśli tylko będzie w pełni sił to zagra. Kogo się obawiam w Interze? Tam wszyscy są w formie. Sneijder, Eto’o i Pazzini strzelają, Julio Cesar znów gra na wysokim poziomie, a Javier Zanetti nie wydaje się, aby był w takim wieku jakim jest. To przykład zawodnika, który jest pasjonatem piłki nożnej. W pierwszym starciu Bianconerich z Interem, do którego doszło na stadionie San Siro padł bezbramkowy remis. 120px|right *Powołania Juventusu na mecz z Interem :Na Derby D'Italia powołania otrzymało dwudziestu zawodników zespołu trenera Del Neriego. Do kadry wracają Simone Pepe, Marco Motta i Vincenzo Iaquinta. Obecni są również Claudio Marchisio i Momo Sissoko, którzy narzekali w ostatnim tygodniu na drobne urazy. Brakuje natomiast Fabio Grosso, na lewej flance zagra prawdopodobnie Giorgio Chiellini. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Storari :Obrońcy: Motta, Chiellini, Barzagli, Bonucci, Grygera, Sorensen :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Marchisio, Aquilani, Pepe, Krasic, Martinez :Napastnicy:' Iaquinta, Del Piero, Toni, Matri *Real chce Chielliniego :Słaba postawa Juventusu w obecnych rozgrywkach może sprawić, że Real Madryt jeszcze mocniej postara się o pozyskanie z zespołu Starej Damy obrońcy Giorgio Chielliniego – donosi La Gazzetta dello Sport. Zawodnik ze swoim aktualnym klubem związany jest kontraktem do końca czerwca 2015 roku, jednak jeśli Juventus po raz kolejny nie zdoła się zakwalifikować do rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów, wtedy piłkarz być może będzie chciał rozważyć inne oferty. Zdaniem La Gazzetta dello Sport w pogotowiu jest Real Madryt, który reprezentantem Włoch interesował się już w przeszłości. Tym razem Królewscy chcieliby dobić targu latem i choć w Turynie chcą zatrzymać 26-latka uznawanego za przyszłość klubu, to niewykluczone, że rozmowy zostaną podjęte, tym bardziej, że przedstawiciele hiszpańskiego klubu nie mają zamiaru szczędzić funduszy na pozyskanie Chielliniego, co w napiętej sytuacji finansowej Juventusu nie pozostaje argumentem bez znaczenia. 120px|right *Pazzini: Do Turynu po zwycięstwo :Nowy snajper Interu Mediolan Giampaolo Pazzini, który nie tak dawno łączony był także z Juventusem, twierdzi, że Nerazzurri do Turynu jadą z jednym celem – wygrać spotkanie i sięgnąć po trzy punkty. Scudetto? Nie wszystko zależy teraz od nas, bo to Milan jest na prowadzeniu, ale Inter nie podda się do ostatniej kolejki. Są trzy czy cztery dobre drużyny, ale to Milan ma przewagę nad wszystkimi. Nas teraz czeka trudne spotkanie z Juventusem, które mamy nadzieję wygrać, by kontynuować wspinaczkę w ligowej tabeli. Mamy wielką wolę zwycięstwa i właśnie po nie jedziemy do Turynu. *Moggi: Inter będzie za silny dla Juventusu :Luciano Moggi uważa, że Inter pokona Juventus w niedzielnym meczu Serie A. Obecnie Nerazzurri mają na koncie o sześć punktów więcej niż Bianconeri i w przypadku zwycięstwa mogą zmniejszyć stratę do prowadzącego w tabeli Milanu do zaledwie dwóch punktów. Moggi podkreślił, że serce podpowiada mu stawianie na Juve, ale rozum każe stawać na aktualnych mistrzów Włoch. Moje serce bije dla Juventusu, ale z mojej oceny wynika, że trzeba postawić na Inter. Nerazzurri tworzą zespół i są silniejsi, mają także wyjątkowych piłkarzy. Powrót Wesleya Sneijdera przywrócił grę w zespole Leonardo. Grają płynniej i oferują w efekcie spektakularny futbol. 120px|right *Bastos zainteresowany transferem do Juventusu :Brazylijczyk Michel Bastos stwierdził, że nie będzie w stanie odrzucić oferty Juventusu, jeżeli Olympique Lyon dojdzie do porozumienia z przedstawicielami ekipy ze stolicy Piemontu. 27-latek znajduje się w wyśmienitej formie dlatego przykuł zainteresowanie między innymi Milanu i właśnie Starej Damy. Według doniesień La Gazzetta dello Sport, oferta Bianconerich oscyluje w granicach 14 milionów euro, a Lyon domaga się kwoty o cztery miliony wyższej. *Matri: Pokonanie Interu otworzy wrota Ligi Mistrzów :Nowy snajper Juventusu Alessandro Matri stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, że spotkanie z Interem nie ma wielkiego znaczenia dla losów całego sezonu, ale ewentualne zwycięstwo w nim przybliży Starą Damę do awansu do Ligi Mistrzów. Postrzegam to jako bardzo ważny pojedynek. Mimo to nie sądzę, by ten mecz miał o czymkolwiek decydować w kontekście całego sezonu. Do zakończenia sezonu wciąż 12 kolejek i wiele rzeczy może się w tym czasie wydarzyć. Jeśli jednak wygramy w niedzielę, wtedy będziemy bliżej Ligi Mistrzów. W ostatnim spotkaniu trafiłem dwukrotnie do siatki, a mecz z Interem wypełnia mnie adrenaliną. Oni i Milan są silniejsi, ale my mamy właściwą motywację. Pojedynek na szczycie w Serie A zostanie rozegrany w niedzielny wieczór na turyńskim Stadio Olimpico. W tabeli Juventus jest aktualnie dopiero ósmy, a więc znajduje się poza strefą europejskich pucharów. Do miejsca czwartego, gwarantującego start w eliminacjach do Ligi Mistrzów podopieczni Luigiego Del Neri tracą jednak tylko cztery punkty, mając do rozegrania w sumie 14 spotkań, a nie jak stwierdził snajper 12. 120px|right *Juventus poczeka na decyzję Federcalcio do maja :Władze Juventusu Turyn liczą na odzyskanie tytułów odebranych za sezon 2004/2005 i 2005/2006 w wyniku afery Calciopoli. Wniosek został już złożony, a na decyzję Federcalcio będzie trzeba poczekać do maja. Prokurator Stefano Palazzi ma zbadać, czy uzyskane dowody są wystarczające do tego, by by zwrócić Juventusowi Scudetto za wyżej wymienione sezony. Postępowanie w tej sprawie toczone jest równolegle z Calciopoli 2 w Neapolu. *Felipe Melo: Musimy za wszelką cenę pokonać Inter :Konfrontacja Juventusu Turyn z Interem Mediolan zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Na stadionie Olimpico w Turynie dojdzie do bardzo ciekawie zapowiadającego się starcia. To będzie mecz z podtekstami. Dodatkowego smaczku tej rywalizacji dodają spory związane ze słynną już aferą Calciopoli. Pomocnik Bianconeri, Felipe Melo nie kryje, że to spotkanie musi się zakończyć ich zwycięstwem. Mecze z Interem są wyjątkowe, bardzo je czujemy. To Derby Włoch i wpływają nie tylko na obraz tabeli, ale i na morale. Porażka może pozostawić nas na ziemi, zwycięstwo może nas z niej podnieść. Ciężko pracujemy pod kątem tego spotkania, bo chcemy wygrać za wszelką cenę. 120px|right *Vialli: Juve pokona Inter :Gianluca Vialli jest przekonany, że Juventusu Turyn wygra w niedzielę z Interem Mediolan. Bianconeri po serii słabszych spotkań ograli ostatnio Cagliari 3:1 i według Vialliego może to znacząco podnieść morale przed pojedynkiem z aktualnym mistrzem Włoch. Były napastnik Starej Damy, który w 1996 roku wygrał z tym klubem Ligę Mistrzów, uważa, że Inter da się pokonać. W niedzielę Juve może pokonać Inter, mogą się męczyć, ale to jest w naszym zasięgu. Zwycięstwo nad Cagliari poprawiło morale i będzie ważne dobrze rozpocząć ten mecz. *Beck odrzucił ofertę Juventusu :Agent obrońcy Hoffenheim Andreas Becka ujawnił, że reprezentant Niemiec miał okazję na przejście do Juventusu Turyn podczas styczniowego okna transferowego, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się na pozostanie w obecnym klubie. Hoffenheim było skłonne przyjąć opiewającą na osiem milionów euro ofertę ze strony Starej Damy, ale transferem nie był zainteresowany sam zawodnik. On jest aktualnie kapitanem Hoffenheim i jest bardzo szczęśliwy w klubie. Nie rozważał możliwości opuszczenia Hoffenheim zimą. Juventus jest oczywiście wielkim klubem, ale to nie jedyny zespół, który chce pozyskeać Andreasa. Fakt, że Juventus złożył ofertę nie jest żadnym powodem do odejścia. Andreas chciałby grać w europejskich pucharach, ale to równie dobrze może się stać z Hoffenheim. Nie jest zdesperowany do opuszczenia klubu. 120px|right *Matri: Nie budźcie mnie z tego snu :Przebywający na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji Włoch napastnik Juventusu, Alessandro Matri na łamach La Gazzetta dello Sport wyraził swoją niesamowitą radość, z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń, które go spotkały. Ostatni tydzień odmienił moje życie. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest tylko piękny sen. Gwizdy podczas meczu z Cagliari? Oczywiście, że nie byłem zadowolony, ale ująłem ten incydent w cudzysłów. Schodząc z murawy słyszałem oklaski, ale być może to zasługa moich krewnych czy też przyjaciół. Rozumiem kibiców Cagliari. Matri nie zapomina doświadczenia, które zebrał grając w Cagliari i dziękuje osobom, bez których nie byłoby go na szczycie. Cellino chyba wierzył we mnie najbardziej. Wykupił mnie, wydając worek pieniędzy podczas gdy ja strzelałem sześć bramek na sezon. Nie skreślił mnie. Następnie chciałbym podziękować Allegriemu, za zaufanie którym mnie obdarzył, nawet wtedy kiedy siedziałem na ławce rezerwowych. *Agent o przyszłości Iaquinty :Agent Vincenzo Iaquinty spodziewa się pozostania jego klienta w Juventusie Turyn. Obecnie napastnik wraca do zdrowia po kontuzji kolana. Agent zawodnika Andrea D'Amico zapytany o przyszłość swojego klienta odpowiedział: To pytanie do Pana Marotty. Na pewno będzie częścią Juventusu w następnym sezonie, ponieważ nie uważam, aby mieli najlepszych napastników. Kontakt z innymi zespołami? Nie było żadnego kontaktu. Teraz Vincenzo wraca do zdrowia i tylko to go interesuje. Chce dobrze radzić sobie w Juventusie. 120px|right *Del Piero porozumiał się z Juventusem :Alessandro Del Piero doszedł do porozumienia z Juventusem Turyn w sprawie przedłużenia kontraktu - poinformowały włoskie media. Brat piłkarze Stefano Del Piero rozmawiał we wtorek z dyrektorem generalnym Starej Damy Giuseppe Marottą. Do kolejnego spotkania ma dojść w poniedziałek. Według włoskich mediów, Del Piero przedłuży o rok swój kontrakt. W przyszłym sezonie ma zarobić około dwóch milionów euro. Kategoria:Strona główna